Recollection
by Ajhappyfeet
Summary: Before the movie Big Hero 6, you could say that Tadashi and Hiro were best brothers for life. They were patient, protective and supportive towards each other. However, the whole story of their friendship never developed that easy. There were bumps and bruises along the way. It all began 10 years ago...
1. Chapter 1

_**Recollection **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ajhappyfeet <strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Hiro's POV:<span>

_I still remember that moment. That moment when all our worries faded in thin air. That moment that felt like I had someone there with me all this time. _

_That __moment I realized someone had my back these years. That moment that I realized my sibling was actually my best bud who stayed with me for my whole_

_life. We both saw each other in a new_ _light and it was great however_... **That wasn't exactly how it began.**

* * *

><p><em>"TADASHI! GIVE IT BACK!" The four year old boy (that was once was me) chased after his eight year old brother Tadashi upstairs. He grasped the miniature <em>

_robot __tightly in his right hand as he avoided making contact with his poor younger brother. I chased him until Tadashi stopped. He held the metallic blue and red_

_robot __high __above his __head. I __tried to reach for the toy but it was no use. He was too tall for me._

_"NA,NA,NA,NA! YOU CAN'T GET ME!" Tadashi sang. He always made fun of my height. I didn't know why but it didn't bother me that much though. I was used to _

_that type of __criticism at school. Everyone in my grade __one class __was taller than me since they were already 5 or 6 years old. It wasn't my fault my parents put me in _

_pre-__school when I __was __two!_

_"TADASHI! STOP IT!" I cried. I felt like a helpless fish out of water. _

_"YOU'RE SO SMALL HIRO! NORMAL KIDS IN GRADE ONE COULD EVEN REACH THIS HIGH!" Tadashi teased.  
><em>

_That...was... IT! My face was burning. He made fun of me since I was born but this time, it really stung at me. That sentance meant more than he thought _

_it was. Normal? I __was normal! I was just underage and shorter than the others but that could still mean I'm NORMAL!_

_I was so steamed at Tadashi, I plopped on his foot and bit his leg with all my might. My face felt hot and all my energy drained into this single bite. _

_"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW**!" Tadashi screamed at the top of his lungs while he lowered to hold his leg. Hot tears rolled down his cheek as he gave a wail _

_of pain. He sobbed so loud, all of the __customers __downstairs wondered what that racket was. _

_Footsteps quickly pattered up the stairs as I tried to get the robot out of my brother's hands. His hands clenched around the robot as I tried to pry one finger_

_at a time. It was still too hard. I was still too weak. _

_Aunt Cass came up as soon as she heard the crying. _

_"You guys are making my customers leave!" She said sternly. Once she saw the sobbing Tadashi, she quickly got a tissue and ran over to him. _

_"What happened sweetie?" She gave him a big hug. _

_"HIRO BIT MY LEG ON PURPOSE! HE HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" The older brother snatched the tissue from Aunt Cass' hand and blew his runny nose. _

_"HIRO! Biting's not nice! You should have known that by now!" Aunt Cass was steamed. _

_"BUT..BUT...HE STOLE MY PRIZED ROBOT! I...I...I..." I stammered. _

_"That is still unacceptable Hiro. I expect higher from you little man!" Aunt Cass felt like a very different person when she was mad. _

_Tadashi forced to cry even harder now. You would think a loving hug would help resolve pain. It doesn't apply to Tadashi however. He just wanted more attention. _

_"Come on now Tadashi, lets clean you up." She lightly patted Tadashi's head and headed straight to the bathroom. _

_The eight year old stuck his tongue at me once he got up. He started to walk to the bathroom but a voice made him stop. _

_"Oh, and give Hiro's robot back too." A loud voice came from the bathroom. _

_Tadashi was shocked that she saw the robot. "Fine then!" Tadashi pouted, "You better catch it Hiro!" _

_At first, I had no idea what he meant. But then, I saw Tadashi raise the robot high above his head again. His fingers around the robot loosened slowly as he passed _

_it towards gravity. The robot quickly slid out of his clammy hands and made contact with the floor. _

_** THUD! **The robot hit the ground hard so hard, its limbs and inners scattered around the ground. _

_NOOOO! This couldn't have happened! My favourite blue and red robot just got smashed to the ground! It's going to take so much time to rebuild it!_

_I ran all the way over to the place where Tadashi dropped it and started picking up nails, body parts and batteries. I don't regret that leg bite now. My face started _

_build up with tears as I picked up each little screw._

_**"TADASHI! YOU'RE THE MEANEST BROTHER IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" **I screamed. I didn't care if I was driving customers away. I didn't care if Aunt Cass _

_comes out and gets mad at us. I just wanted a new brother and my robot back. _

_"WHAT 'S GOING ON! YOU TWO ARE A MESS!" Aunt Cass angrily dragged Tadashi the cry baby out of the bathroom, into the kitchen where I was. _

_"CAN'T YOU GUYS GET ALONG FOR JUST ONE SECOND!? I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF THIS FIGHTING EVER SINCE I TOOK CARE OF YOU TWO." Aunt Cass _

_really had her temper up now. Her face was as hot as a chili pepper. _

_"WHY? WHY? I really thought brothers had their backs all the way through this puzzle called life. YOU GUYS ARE PROVING ME WRONG! GET YOUR ACTS TOGETHER_

_AND QUIT WHINING! YOU ARE LUCKY YOU EVEN HAVE EACH OTHER! I BET MANY ONLY CHILDREN WANTED TO HAVE A SIBLING!" _

_"I was close to being one..." Tadashi rolled his eyes as he muttered to himself out loud. _

_"TADASHI! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" _

_Reluctantly, the eight year old moped all the way to his room. Technically, it was our room. _

_"HIRO! STAY HERE!" _

_"But..But.." _

_"LISTEN TO ME HIRO!" _Her booming voice startled me. __

__She pulled a chair out for me to sit in. I hopped into it as she pushed it back in into the table. __

__Arms crossed, she stared at me with dark eyes. I really hoped she would go downstairs now. It felt like she was staring into my soul and I didn't like that. Putting __

__my head in between my crossed arms on the table, I was sure that she would get out of the room now. It didn't happen. When I peaked through my arms, she __

__stood strong like a ____soldier.__

__"Please, please, just go. I need alone time as much as you need good brothers." I whispered to myself, " Just a few minutes, that's all. Then you are free to hang __

__out with me. Or just do whatever you're doing right now." __

__It took about 5 minutes before she realized that hungry customers were still waiting for food. __

__"OH NO! I have to go! Mad rush coming!" Aunt Cass ran downstairs as quick as she could. __

__Alone time at last! I just needed to reflect on my life. My anger was still lying on top of Tadashi but it was also on top of myself too. Why did I have to be so __

_obsessed___ with mechanics? Why did Mom and Dad have to put me in school so early? Why am I so short? How come I'm not**normal**? __

__All of these thoughts floated around but I immediately thought of Tadashi. Maybe he is right. Maybe I'm not normal. You could just put me in a circus act and call __

__me 'Hiro the Abnormal'. I felt lost. I felt cold. ____I felt like a loser. __

* * *

><p>This story isn't going to be as long as my Big Hero 7 story but I thought since I was doing an after Big Hero 6 fanfic, why not do a before? Even though I was<p>

for this story to be just 2-3 chapters, I hoped you liked it so far. :)

**Comment, Review? I love to hear your opinions. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recollection**

* * *

><p><strong>Ajhappyfeet<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>SOO...I'm finished chapter 2! Woow, I never knew I was going to get so many favourites and followers in a week for this story! Thanks a lot! :) Hope you enjoy it!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Hiro's POV:<span>

My day at school went as planned. As I took my first step into the classroom, I hoped no one would do no harm today. But I proved myself wrong. Panic and fear

grasped onto me as I roamed through the class full of giants. When the teacher wasn't in the room, everyone pointed at me and laughed. I could have avoided all

of this trouble but Aunt Cass wouldn't let me.

* * *

><p>"Hiro, no matter how smart you are, you're still too young to avoid school." she explained while lifting the bed covers that protected me.<p>

I never told her the real reason why I wanted to stay home. Curling myself into a ball, I let out a few fake coughs. Time to do this like old school.

"But Aunt Cass _*cough*_ I..._*cough*_ feel..._*cough cough*_ too sick today. _*cough*_"

"Oh little Mr," Aunt Cass shook her head, "that excuse has been expired by now."

Drat! I forgot that Tadashi used that 'sick' excuse too many times. Stupid Tadashi.

"Well anyways, time to get ready for school! You have 30 minutes before it starts. I expect you to be downstairs in ten." She lifted me out of my bed and

reached into my closet. Throwing an ugly orange clown sweater and jeans on my bed, she ordered me to put them on.

Once she left the room, I groaned at the sight of the sweater. I would've changed it but I was too short to even reach the lowest drawer.

Slipping on the nasty looking sweater and jeans, I washed my face and headed downstairs. Tadashi rested his head on his hand as he picked through his 'Happy

Hoops' cereal at the table. All of a sudden, his heavy head fell out of his hand and landed in the bowl. He must have been really tired because he didn't even bother

moving a muscle. Meanwhile, Aunt Cass was downstairs helping the incoming morning rush. She was probably exhausted like the rest of us but was still content

that our small corner cafe was so successful. I wish I could have been happy like her all the time.

Aunt Cass already poured my cold mushy cereal into my bowl this morning before she left. As I plopped into my seat and started to dig in, I noticed the robot parts

were still laying on the table. _I'll have to fix that later when I have time. _I thought to myself. My anger still leaned on Tadashi but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. I

just had to worry about what's coming up today.

Just when I finished my cereal, I went by Tadashi and poked him lightly. I wasn't allowed to walk to school without Tadashi.

"UHHH...What is it?" Tadashi groaned.

"We have to go now Tadashi! We can't be late today!"

Sometimes, I get teased when I'm not punctual.

"Haven't you heard of the term 'fashionably late'? We could just do that. Now, excuse me while I take a few minutes of rest..."

I grabbed one of his thick arms and tugged on it. As a result, he didn't seem to make a budge. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him on his feet. However,

as soon as I got near his armpits, I jumped up and tickled them as much as my tiny hands could.

Tadashi jumped as soon as he felt the slightest touch of my hands. I gave a giggle.

"Hey!" the 8 year old cried, "That ain't funny!"

"Sure was to me!" I teased back at him.

"Well Mr, you've asked for it!" Tadashi immediately popped out of his seat and was aimed towards me. I knew what I had to do. Got, to, run...

I got my backpack as I ran frantically down the stairs. I imagined that Tadashi was a hungry cheetah on the prowl and I was his prey. Aunt Cass was watching a

nature documentary one time and explained what was happening to me.

As the antelope (which is probably me) ran through the grass and dust of the desert (or in my case, the busy streets of San Fransokyo), the cheetah sped with all of

his might to reclaim his prize. No matter how hard the poor antelope ran, he couldn't compare his speed to the cheetah. The cheetah had made the antelope

his own. Tadashi had caught me once I was 3/4 of the way there.

"Got you little man! Time for a tickle time!" Tadashi grabbed me and tickled me in the same spot I tickled him in. I laughed and fidgeted so hard, I felt like I was

making a fool of myself. It was rare that Tadashi and I had these fun brotherly moments together. Even though I saw a few people give us awkward glances, I didn't

care what they thought. I felt free, joyous and glorious. The world didn't have to make fun of me anymore just because I was happy. No more school worries, no

more Tadashi anger and no more robot mishaps. It felt like none of it happened and it made me feel invincible.

A loud ringing of a bell interrupted our tickle time in the streets.

"Oh no! C'mon Hiro! Let's go!" Tadashi put my little hand in his as we made our way through the crowds of San Fransokyo.

A large sign that had the words 'Westgate elementary' greeted the two of us when we made our way through the doors. As I took a step into the school, my fear of

the teasing came back to me. All of the kids rushing to their classes got me all flustered once again. _I'm sure one of them is going to pick on me today. _I quietly

thought to myself.

Tadashi already went straight to his grade 3 class in room 10. He didn't have much to worry about in life. In fact, he's the exact the opposite of me. Popular, athletic,

wise, handsome and even catches most of the girls' hearts in his class. Those were all the traits that he possessed and it bothered me. Also, I couldn't believe that

the doctor said he was tall for his age. In what single way are we related?

When I came into the class, I suddenly felt even more like a shrimp. There were so many tall kids in this room and then came me. I was a scared fish mixed in with

a bunch of terrifying sharks. Anyone of them could bite any time now and I felt worried. As I headed towards my desk, I realized that my chair was missing. One _  
><em>

word came before me. _Brad... Brad..._

In my opinion, I thought Brad was the meanest guy in my class. Almost everyone in my class is mean but if I had to nominate an award for 'best mean guy', then I

would have to go with Brad. He has a mini gang that he hangs out with at lunch and he's possibly one of the most popular people in the grade. Just about everything

says 'mean' about him. Brad even wears one of those classic black leather jackets every single day to make up that 'tough' look.

As I walked up to him and his lunch gang, I noticed he was hiding the chair right beside him.

"Hey yo yo Brad! Wasssup...I want my chair back duuuudddeee.." I tried to act all cool and tough. As a result, it just led to the whole group laughing up a storm.

"HAHAHA! You're too cute sugar! Haven't you ever heard of a joke before?"

"Yes I have...it's just not that good." I laughed so hard at that comeback.

Harry, a member of that group laughed with me also. Brad gave him a serious look which made him froze like ice.

"So...basically, you should thank me for stealing your chair," He changed the subject, "I've seen you struggle every time you get into it so... I thought that if

you just stood up, it would save you time from falling out of your chair. You're welcome."

"I like your offer but I can already get into my chair with ease. Just watch and..."

"Oh! This deal isn't over yet!" Jack, another group member interrupted me,"Yes, yes! We also noticed that desks were too tall for you too so..."

Jack pulled out a mini Barbie table from his desk. "This is for you! Have a very merry Christmas!"

They bursted out in laughter once again. Some of them were pounding their fists into their desks while there were some who congratulated Jack.

My anger was steaming up. I didn't want a Barbie table to work on. I wanted my normal desk and chair back so I can work in peace. Were they for real?

However, I wish I would've just taken the stupid doll table because the next move I just made surprised everyone in the class.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Jack cried as he gushed into tears.

"I'm so sorry Jack! I don't know where that came from!" I was regretting that move. I wish he piped down before the teacher came. But it was too late.

"Oh my! Jack dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Preston, our teacher ran over to him and gave him a tissue. This is already starting to sound like the Tadashi-robot

incident.

"Hiro over there just slapped him in the face!" Tattled Brad.

Mrs. Preston was shocked that came from such a quiet, good kid. Yes m'am. Yes, I slapped him in the face.

"Hiro Hamada! You should have known better! You are usually such a good role model in the class. I am ashamed!" Mrs. Preston scowled at me.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Preston. I should have known better..."

"Don't say your apologies to me young man! Apologize to your fellow classmate now!"

There was silence for a few seconds while everyone depended on me to move along the talk.

"I'm sorry Jack," I reluctantly said, "that I slapped you against your face."

"It's okay" Jack sobbed. He gave me a sly glare into my little beady eyes. I could tell he wasn't completely okay with me though.

"And now Hiro, you have to stay here for detention. For this is your first crime, you have to stay for half of the lunch hour. All the times after this, you will stay here

for the whole hour. I will be here guarding you during that time." Mrs. Preston stated seriously.

I gave her a slight nod. As I headed back to my seat, many classmates stared at me until I ran into Brad's contact. He formed the word _'troublemaker'_ with his

mouth.

For the rest of the day, I kept on thinking about that moment. I felt embarrassed, horrible and stupid. No one talked to me at lunch today or at recess today just

because I'm a horrible human being. During the last part of the lunch hour, I ran into Brad. Actually, they came up to me. I was peacefully sitting against at a wall

until they showed up. Brian wanted me to taste my own medicine so he slapped me right back. I tried to hold back the tears and it worked. But my sorrow and pain

remained in my heart.

I didn't really talk to Tadashi when we walked back home. He was too busy blabbing about his awesome day at school. From hanging out with his friends to a

desperate girl asking him for a date, his exciting day was non stop. He asked about my day also but he seemed more interested in his own.

When I walked into my room, I grabbed my favourite teddy named Snuffles and held him tight in my small arms. I plopped on my bed and just thought of all of the

events that happened today. Tears crawled down my cheek as I thought of the time when Brad slapped me. I decided to let it all go right now. I didn't care.

I just needed some love and support right now.

* * *

><p>I would like to give a BIG THANK YOU TO: Silverstream, JenniBaka2406, All Things Animated, Escaping The Shadow, Fabi17, HATERED, KuroHime11219,<p>

TheOneWithTheScar, almp15, cloudyWingless, smurf lover forever, starhunter9147, taniko-chan, taylovesbevin, yurithefurry, AngetianPrincess18, ,

DreamStar14, Flamest57, Marmie, shadeunderthetree and last but not least: xSkullGirl808

_**Comment? Review? I love to see your opinions! :))))**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Recollection**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ajhappyfeet<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's a late update but I got it done yay! I was busy Christmas shopping for family &amp; friends which is probably my least favourite part of the season. I was also busy <em>

_with dance and homework and other stuff... I am also going to start a Next Step fanfiction very soon for all of you Canadian folks out there! Yay! Oh well, forget _

_about it, enjoy __chapter 3!_

* * *

><p><span>Hiro's POV:<span>

_Another day at the Hamada house hold. _I sighed. Another five day week of school rushed by and the weekend was now in. Despite it being a Saturday without

homework, I was still feeling unhappy. The slap of Brad's hard hand still stung into my cheek. Pain and sorrow filled my heart while the covers of my bed shielded

my face. No one wanted to look at a loser like me anyways. Besides, I was too lazy and tired to get out of bed. As I lay there, a ray of light peaked through a tiny

hole in my blanket. I felt like a vampire from the dark that came out during day. The light was burning me but the only remedy was to embrace it. When I quickly

pulled the covers off my head, I took a look around the room. Taking a slight glance towards Tadashi's part, I realized he was still peacefully asleep. I wasn't

surprised though. He always slept in on typical Saturday mornings.

I asked myself, _What should I do with life today? _There was a lot I could do: go outside, bother Tadashi or play with my robots...

The thoughts brought me back to the metallic blue and red robot. It brought me back to when Tadashi broke it two days ago. I can't believe the anger and pain I

suffered on that very day. That memory was etched in my brain forever and I couldn't take it back no matter how much I tried.

A few minutes later, I jumped out of the sheets excitedly but I moseyed down the stairs. _Might as well fix it today, get myself out of this mood..._ _  
><em>

When I came down, no one was in sight. Aunt Cass was working in the cafe and of course Tadashi was still sleeping.

Sitting on the table were the broken blue and red robot parts. They were still here from yesterday. Gathering the parts, I started to head up. They jiggled and piled

on top of my weak arms and it felt hard to do two things at the same time. Some of the limbs eventually came out of my grasp but I didn't stop to pick them up.

I dropped the parts I still had on my bed. Then quickly, I rushed out and picked up the rest of them I dropped on the stairs.

This time, I had no trouble getting up. As soon as I got to my room, I ran and plopped on the soft, comfy bed. Finally, this was a moment when I got to be happy

again.

I bent over to the red drawer beside my bed. Various tools scattered the inside as I decided which ones I needed. Picking up my favourite screwdriver, hammer and

nails, I began to fix the beloved robot. As I got up on the bed, a smile started to spread on my tiny face. Joy filled my heart again with every twist of a screwdriver or

a hit with a hammer. My worries faded for a moment like cotton candy and happy memories came through. I began to even wonder how I became so interested

in the world of robotics. Like I'm already too young to even know my ABC's my memory or even know how add and subtract. It puzzled me for a few minutes.

But all of a sudden, it finally struck me.

* * *

><p><em>It all began around two years ago. Mom and Dad were still in the picture before the car crash incident. I was supposed to be at school now but instead, I was lying<em>

_in bed with a horrendous cough and a high fever. I was told to get rest but it never came to me. How could I sleep with annoying sniffles and headache every _

_second? Wiggling and squirming among the pillows and sheets, I was determined to find some sleep. When I finally began to drift off, I heard the door to my room _

_shut silently. Heavy f__oot steps shuffled across the room as I pondered who it was. _

_"Hiro," a man whispered, "Hiro..." He sat down on the bed. _

_I suddenly sat up to see who it was. Rubbing my eyes, I stretched my arms and took a glance at the weight. It was Dad. _

_"Hi Dad... " I mumbled tiredly. I gave a big yawn after that. _

_"Sorry, did I wake you up?" The 34 year old asked softly. _

_"No...*yawn* I'm okay." I yawned. _

_Dad giggled. "Kiddo, I think you need some rest. I was only here to check your temperature." _

_He gently laid the back of his hand on my little forehead.  
><em>

_"Yeah, still pretty hot. Go back to sleep now." The weight that was once there had slowly lifted off and headed out the door. _

_"Dad! Come back!" I hollered. It wasn't good for my sore throat but I didn't want to be alone._

_The man stopped walking for a second and faced my bed. _

_"Hiro, I'm serious. You need your sleep..." _

_"But please stay here!" I interrupted, "It took me so long to get to sleep!" _

_I stared at my father with classic puppy eyes. _

_Dad's expression changed. "Oh, alright then!" _

_A smile appeared on my face while Dad came over to my bed. _

_"So Kiddo...what do you want me to do?" _

_"I don't know." I replied. Seriously, I really didn't know. I just liked his company. _

_He started to examine my bedroom. Since my room was pretty messy back then, the sight wasn't very pleasant. _

_"Okay...how about a story!?" _

_"Naw, not into it." _

_"Maybe a puzzle? Cards?" he asked with hope I would say yes. _

_However, I shook my head. I already completed most of the puzzles already. And I just didn't like card games.  
><em>

_Dad gave a tiny frown. "Fine then.." _

_He started to sound more annoyed with me. _

_"Or we can have...Snuffles time!" He picked up the brown teddy on the side of my bed and wiggled it so it would dance. _

_"HEY!" I snatched Snuffles out of his hands into my tiny arms. "My bear! No touchy!" _

_"You used to like Snuffles time when you were a baby!" _

_A look of concentration spread on his face. For a minute, he sat on my bed like a lump. _

_"That's it!" He stood up instantly. _

_All of a sudden, the weight that was once there dashed out of my room. _

_"I'll be right back! It won't take long!" I heard his voice from the hall. _

_I sat there with perplexion. What on earth is he doing? Where is he going? I hoped he wouldn't be too long like he promised. _

_It only took a few seconds for him to come back. I guess he kept his promise after all. _

_"Sorry Kiddo, I really wanted to show you this though!" _

_In his hands lay a shiny blue and red thing. It had a head, arms and legs just like a human. The only part was that it was made of metal and steel. _

_"Is this one of those 'Barbie' thingys?" I asked with fear. _

_The girls in my class keep on talking about these things called 'Barbies'. I never knew what they were talking about until one girl brought one in for show and tell. It _

_had human limbs made of plastic which got me kind of creeped out. Not to mention she even forgot to dress the Barbie when she got to school. Luckily, the teacher _

_snatched it right away from her and wrapped Kleenex around it's body so we wouldn't have to pass it around naked. However, I'm still terrified of Barbies to this day.  
><em>

_"No, it's not a Barbie..." Dad chuckled. _

_I gave a sigh of relief. _

_"...it's a robot!" _

_What's a robot? I had no clue what it was. _

_I grabbed it out of Dad's big hands so I could have a closer look. It surely did have limbs but it didn't scare me. _

_"Well look at this!" _

_He pressed a small button on it which made wings come out of it's back. _

_"Cooool!" _ _I exclaimed with interest._

"_And there's a remote control that comes with it too." _

_He handed me a little box with a joystick and multicoloured buttons. I pressed every little button to see what it did. Every time I pressed one, it mad the robot do an _

_action such as walking or jumping__. The joystick was there to control where it went. _

_"WOW! This is totally cool! Thanks Dad!" _

_"You're welcome Kiddo! I made that one and the one for Tadashi!" _

_Wait...Tadashi has one too!? _

_I dropped the remote and looked up at Dad. I wanted to be the first! _

_"Tadashi...has ...one too?" _

_"Ya...it's green and orange. You didn't know?" _

_"Nope..." _

_My head plopped down into the pillows. It felt like I was going to cry. I finally found something cool that Tadashi didn't have for once. But now, it was just some _

_stupid lie I made to myself. _

_"What's wrong now?" His soft hand patted my back. _

_Holding back my tears, I finally looked up at Dad. _

_"It's not bad that Tadashi has a robot too. Is it?" he asked. _

_I didn't know how to explain all of this to him so I just made it really simple. _

_"I...I...I thought I would be the first with a cool robot, not him.." I sniffed. _

_"Hiro..." He came further on the bed to hug me "...It's not a big deal. Life's not a competition. Just do your best to be your best." _

_He hugged me even more in his arms. " If you try your best, you will make the world happy one day." _

_He continued. "Tadashi was like you one day. Weak, sick and whatever you're feeling now. And I just wanted to help him out like a good father. So like you, I _

_entertained him with the green and orange robot. I saved the other one for you." _

_Dad smiled at me which made me smile at him. "So I did my best to be my best on that day. I did my best to make Tadashi happy and he did become happy." _

_I was happy Dad said that to me. Even thought it involved Tadashi, I have some inspirational words to chew on now. _

_"Thanks Dad, I feel better now." _

_"Oh! And before I forget, keep the robot."_

_"But Dad..."_

_"No, Keep it! I made it for you!" He handed me the robot and controller. _

_I looked at the robot one last time. It did look pretty cool and it would be a shame never to see it again. _

_"Thanks Dad." I stood on my knees and kissed him on the cheek. _

_"Eww germs! Ahaha! Just kidding!" Dad joked, " But seriously, I don't wanna catch whatever you have now. Gotta go now!" _

_Checking his watch, he made his way out of the bedroom and into the hall again. _

_"Bye Kiddo! Have fun with the robot!" he hollered. _

_I whispered the words 'good bye' back to him. I meant to shout them aloud but they never came through. _

_Examining the robot again, I officially knew what I had to do. I followed Dad's words and took a great interest in robotics like him. Every night, I had him read books _

_about robotics to me because I was still learning how to read. So basically, if I tried to do my best at something I liked, I was sure to be the best at it later on. _

* * *

><p>Oh<em> my!<em> I thought to myself. _Is that the robot Dad gave me!?_

Looking at its parts carefully, I suddenly realized it was the robot that had was shiny blue and red. AND TADASHI BROKE IT!

My anger started to settle in as I squeezed my fists into tight balls. I forgotten I was still holding a robot arm in my right palm. However, I never broke it because

I was too too weak.

A twist of a doorknob had startled me. As I glanced over at the door, it made a really slow creaking noise. **CREEEAK!** Fear climbed on me as I stood still like an

icicle. **CREEEEEAAAK! **The sound was getting me more nervous as coldness trickled down my spine. _Who opens doors like that?_ I wondered. I didn't care if they

were going to eat me or pounce on me, I just needed to know.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I shouted bravely risking my life.

"It's just me..." it moaned.

The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't pin point it.

"Come out now!"

The creaking sound got faster and faster until I could see who the person was head to toe. It was Tadashi. Him, in person who broke the one precious thing I got from

Dad. Him, the person who had gotten up now at 2:00pm (How did he get out of the room without me knowing?) . Him, the person who's gonna deal with my anger

at the start of his day.

* * *

><p><em>How do you like the flashback? I kind of just made it up along the way like I did with this whole story. So, I guess this story isn't going to be 2-3 chapters long but oh<em>

_well. The more the merrier hehe. _

_Big thanks go to: KanaMac, KillerJill04, Moonlesscat, TigerNinja16, ecl1ps3, Maria D. Rose, Midnight1234, RUHLSAR000, blackcat1806 and mariskaization _

**_Comment? Review? I would love to hear your opinions! :P_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recollection**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ajhappyfeet<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh my! Sorry everyone for the late update! I can't beileve it's Christmas Eve right now! I'm really pumped for the season. Sometimes, I just feel like the holidays<p>

just came too early some years but no. Not this year. Yay!...Okay, I'm done now, just read chapter 4. Hehe...

* * *

><p><span>Hiro's POV:<span>

"What do you want!?" I grumpily pouted. I gave Tadashi a death stare right into his beady eyes. He already caused enough damage in my life now and I wasn't ready

for more.

The 8 year old toke a step back from the door and used his hands as defense. Fear was painted on his face and I knew I was winning. However, my small moment of

triumph was broken once he found a comeback.

"Woah little man, take it easy! ...What's up with you? Is baby Hiro in a black mood today?" Tadashi teased in an annoying baby voice.

_What the heck is a black mood? This isn't a good time to be messing me around with your stupid idioms! _

"Just get off my back and leave!" I yelled. Without hesitation, I immediately slammed the door in his poor face and headed straight to the bed.

"GRUMPY PANTS!" His voice boomed, "Aunt Cass ain't gonna be happy with you when I tell her!"

Pounding on the wooden door with hard fists, he kept on harassing me with threats that will never come true.

Every punch and boom rang in my ears. The chimes of irritation spread around the room like a deadly gas. I covered my ears and shoved my head in pillows.

However, it was no use. It was like a curse that was preventing me from my happy robot time. The one time I finally had in peace and tranquility. Why did he even

come in the first place?

Reluctantly coming out from the fluffy pillows and bed, I quickly ran over to the door and quickly covered my ears. I slid my back against the brown door and plopped

on the floor. It's time for the rebellion.

"Tadashi, STOP IT! Just tell me what you came here for!" I cried. The vibration of the door was keeping me from talking smoothly.

"You're still not sorry! I'm going to tell!" His menacing voice threatened.

"Please Tadashi! STOP IT!... " My pale face started turned into a deep bright red from anxiety and uneasiness. Dribbling drops of tears slithered on my cheek like

snakes as my mind took me back to other memories of my brothers and I. Realizing that he won most of our fights, I decided to do my best to conquer this one.

I didn't want to end like a weak loser anymore.

After a few minutes, a noise that was never there had become present. It wasn't technically a noise but it was something I haven't experienced in a while now. It

was silence. Silence that had filled the halls and the room with peace. I sniffed and looked around the room with wandering and damp eyes. When I finally looked at

the thing that was supporting my back, I came to a conclusion.

The pounding had come to a halt.

My joy came through when I plopped on the bed in a starfish pose. I was relieved that he was done his noisy nonsense. I was curious how it ended so sudden, but I

was so proud to finally have won my battle.

A smooth but cold texture made contact with my fingertips on the bed. It tingled my hand as I lay my whole back hand on top of it.

_What could have it been? _ I rose up from the covers to see this surface.

I had almost forgotten. It turned out to just be my broken robot. Oh...

The one Tadashi broke...

I held the robot in my hands as the memory replayed in my mind.

_"You better catch it Hiro!" _

Tadashi's words came into my mind like scorching fire.

_He held the robot up high in his arms as he slowly loosed his fingers around it. He passed it to gravity as it made contact with the floor. _

_**Thud...**_

I wish I could've gotten my mind out of this mess now but it was too late. I was already sucked into a portal in my mind.

_**"Tadashi! You're the meanest brother in the whole world!" **_

It immediately rang in my mind. I thought about it for a second but then I realized I still didn't regret those words.

Ya sure, we rarely had our happy moments but that's usually never. The rest of the time feels like a war that lasts for an eternity.

The door squeaked again as my focus turned in that direction. I suspected it was Tadashi again. What does he want now?

It turns out I was 50% correct. One half being Tadashi, the other being Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass cleared her throat. "Hiro..."

"I know!" I interupted, "Okay. I'm sorry Tadashi for slamming a stupid door in your face and whatever. Just leave me alone now!"

I stuffed my head face down into the pillows of my bed.

"Hiro! Listen to me!" Aunt Cass demanded.

"And Tadashi, you too!" The cafe owner grabbed her eldest nephew's arm before he was able to leave.

She came into my room while dragging the big cry baby.

Aunt Cass took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry right now but... I had it okay!?" She continued.

"I say it every time but this time, I really do mean it..." Aunt Cass tried to remain calm as much as possible. However, her tone still had a bit off anger in it.

"Settle it out right now! And if you two start fighting again, I'll have to ban you boys from robots, mechanics or anything else related to that subject. Understand!?"

Tadashi and I gave each other a look but then nodded our heads nervously in response.

"Good. Then let's get on it. I'm staying here so it gets done once and for all."

She pulled up a chair and crossed her legs and arms.

"Okay.." I started.

There was silence. We were confused what to say to each other. I was nervous but I could tell he wasn't the one to start it. This isn't going to go anywhere.

"Uh..." I said awkwardly. "So..."

Tadashi sighed. "Well, I'm sorry what I did earlier today."

"Which was what?" I quizzed him.

"Duh, the thing..." He lamely responded.

"Seriously, be more specific."

I was annoyed that he couldn't tell me.

"Sorry...I called you a Grumpy pants."

"And?"

Tadashi now looked like he was getting annoyed at me.

"For hitting your door too many times... Now it's your turn!"

He straightened his back waiting for an apology from me.

I coughed "Okay, fine. I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face and for not letting you into my room."

"And?" He mocked me.

Is there more? Seriously? My head went straight back to earlier today and I pondered.

"I don't know." I responded.

"You really don't know?

"Yes Tadashi, I don't know..."

"Well bonehead..." He patted my head. How do I have a bony head? It's covered with a thick mat of hair.

"This seems like the first time you really don't know something, do you?"

"Well...ya I guess."

Where was this leading to? A nervous pain hit my stomach.

"How about the time when you made me drop your robot? It hurt my poor hand so much."

Now he's just talking nonsense.

"You were so slow, weak and small, I thought you were coming over. But no, you didn't. You just stood there like a dumb freak show. You were the one who caused

me to break a precious item and hurt my little hand." He kissed his right hand over and over. Ya sure, totally believable.

Aunt Cass stood up. "Tadashi, that's not true..."

A moment of light filled my heart. Aunt Cass was finally sticking up for me.

"Ya, that's not true!" I also stood up as I repeated her.

Tadashi looked up into our eyes in fear. However, he regained himself by making a stupid comeback.

"So Hiro, do you always have to do what Auntie does?" He made the baby voice again.

"Monkey see, monkey do!" He made monkey noises and scratched his armpits.

The unimpressed Aunt Cass gave the boy a stern look.

"Tadashi, maybe your the one that's causing the arguments."

The monkey stopped his insanity and looked up at the woman.

"Hiro already made a legit apology. It's just you who's adding on nonsense." She quickly gave a smile towards me but turned away and frowned at Tadashi.

"Uh... well..."

"Hiro's always seem innocent. He is also less rowdy than you'll ever be."

I feel good that she thought that. On the contrary though, when I reflect back, I wasn't always an angel.

"Well...well...he bit my leg!" Tadashi hollered.

See, I was proven guilty right there.

"Okay, but you had more strikes than he has. And he's only 4. You had more time to regain yourself than he had."

"Well ya, but he's smarter than me and a robotics prodigy! I've been always jealous of him!"

He's...jealous of me?

"It's like you treat him better than how I was treated when I was his age! It's so unfair! Why does Hiro have to be your favourite!? Why does he get the good

treatment? Why can't you stand up for me but you do it for him?" He cried.

"I could've been as smart as him too! You and my parents just didn't let me!" Tears started to flow down his face.

Aunt Cass opened her mouth to say something but she took it back. Silence filled the room as the look of thought came on her face.

I thought about it too. Really, I thought I was the one who was getting mistreated but he was too? I don't know. I wished I could go into his shoes and find his point

of view. Shouldn't I be the one that was jealous here? Like come on, Tadashi was popular, good looking and I thought he was pretty smart as well. He actually had a

social life full of friends that really do like him. So why should he be getting the stern talking to when it should be me?

"Tadashi, you just need to be alone. C'mon." She grabbed his hand as they headed out the door. I wasn't sure where they were going but I was guessing she was

taking him out to the table in the kitchen; the exact place she took me when my robot broke.

When no more sounds of foot steps were present, I quietly tiptoed my way out of my room. It was time to reason with him.

Walking silently through the halls, I realized my prediction was correct. There the crying brother sat. Face down on the table with arms supporting his head. Just like

what I did. His muffled cries were blocked by his big arms but they were loud enough to tell that he needed some love now.

I finally stopped my quiet walking and fan all the way over to Tadashi giving him a big hug. No matter how short my arms were, they still held more love in them than

the average hug.

"Ahh..." Tadashi gasped.

"Tadashi," I asked, "Are you okay?"

I finally pulled back and let him breathe. It's time to actually sort this out.

* * *

><p>A big thank you goes to: DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Nathanael gavy, taylovesbevin, TigerNinja16, guestarecooler, SheepOMega, sonicfanaic991, Emperor<p>

Itaelia, kellkins13 and meandmyfriend. Everyone (including you) is so awesome. Thanks for your support and for reading my work. :* :* :*

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

_**Comment, Review? I love to hear your opinions :)))**_


End file.
